


No tears for the past- Aquaria X reader

by Dragdiva



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Assault, Gen, Making Friends, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, aquaria being a sweet human, bathroom Moments, clubscene, luckymoment, soft chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragdiva/pseuds/Dragdiva
Summary: I had wrote this one shot a long time ago but it’s one of my favourites because of its nature. So I decided to share it here.Please don’t send this to aquaria as I know she’s not particularly fond of fanfics although this one is harmless and is actually a sweet friendship rather than the normal fiction I’d rather if it wasn’t blasted around in that sense 🙏Also I use Aquarias real name only for the purpose of the fiction. I for one would never use her name verbally or personally as that’s for the people who actually know her and not for fans Again I wrote this a very long time ago for Wattpad so excuse that fact as I can’t change it or else I have to change a major part of the one shot and then it would not be a repost.Parts of This fiction backstory is very much connected to me so I didn’t want to change it up too much as it’s fairly personal and is one of the big reasons why it’s one of my favourites I’ve wrote💜Enjoy x
Relationships: Aquaria (Drag Race)/Other(s)





	No tears for the past- Aquaria X reader

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a video from YouTube that is supposed to fit with the atmosphere with this one shot so if you want to partake in this I will put a link in here and play it in the background when I say to within the one shot 💜💜
> 
> https://youtu.be/AvQUaeL47jM

I stare into the crowd of people dancing at the club we were in. I was here to like every other week as my girlfriend was friends with one of the local queens and we got in for cheaper. But in absolute dismay as I watch my girlfriend basically stick her tongue down another person's throat as she pinned them to the wall across the room. Frozen to the spot I feel a tear run down my face. I was completely heartbroken I had thought she was definitely the one when we met after spending 3 years in a relationship with her. Glancing down at my trembling hands I I clench them, feeling my blood boil as I walk over to her. "What the fuck Jess... try to explain yourself out of this hole bitch." Her lips separated from the younger looking girl who looks startled. She returned an unbothered looked, "I thought it was okay to flirt and kiss up other people considering you did last time." She slurred her words, I slapped her face taking her completely in shock as she held her cheek as it flared red. I start to sob, "you know what fuck you Jess, I'm done with your bullshit. And for your information that reference you so happily reminded me of was the time that man forced himself on me and what did you do,oh yeah nothing because you were sucking another persons face off in the bathroom while I was scared shitless and was so lucky that someone passing by in that club seen and stopped to pull that guy off me and got the attention of the security. Like do you even remember how that scared me and it still does." I blink, shuddering remembering that night

this wasn't the first time she had done this but I loved this girl that much that I couldn't life without seeing her everyday but her attitude tonight and she knew what she had said was complete bullshit. It honestly was wrong and she knew that it was still a sharp painful memory. I knew that she was drunk but I was completely over getting this abuse each time I was with her.

"That's it!!! I'm done with you, enjoy your toy girl while she lasts." I say trying not to get upset in front of her. I go to walk away as she grabbed my arm gripping it tightly hurting me . "Please Y/N we can make this work, I know you love me." She dug her nails in my arm and pulled me closer whispering in my ear, "I know you won't fucking leave me your too weak on your own you need me." I lift her hand off my arm and drop it, "I do love you Jess but I loved the old Jess not this new cunt version, that hurts me. Please take care of yourself and leave me alone. For I can look after my own self I don't need someone to 'look after me' " I run out of sight, before she can grab me again, tears tripping my face. I run towards the bathrooms, considering she drove us here as she was the one invited to the party and I was her plus one. I knew no one here and I had to get home somehow but I hadn't planned how.

I dart into the restroom and run to the end cubicle and lock the door behind me sobbing harder than what I was. Feeling unsafe that she was gonna follow me in here. I sit down on the toilet lid as I put my hands in my head and cry as it all becomes a little bit too much as I start what feels like a minor panic attack. In the background i hear the host introduce the next act, "wasn't white lotus great everyone!!! Next we have a local cunt from here that has banged more of the regulars here that anyone who's stepped through these doors give it up for Ineeda Fix!!!"

(Start playing the video)

The chatter from the crowd on the local queen drown out the main floor as suddenly Ariana's voice is blasted into the room singing no tears left to cry. Each word of the song makes me think of the exact moment that has just happened. I start again making soft sobbing noises as I try to calm down. I'm Suddenly startled by the clicking of what I can imagine are heeled boots. I try to stop crying scared stuff that it's her. I hadn't realised the door to the restroom door had opened at all.

The heeled boots stopped directly outside of the cubicle that I was in and I could now clearly see them through the gap. They were black suede ankle high boots and actually really cute. There was a silence before the voice appeared. "Hey are you okay in there sweetheart, I don't mean any trouble to bother you but I thought I heard crying." The voice was unexpectedly deeper than I originally had imagined confirming this person wasn't jess but yet I didn't want to worry whoever it was. "Yeah I'm alright, I suppose." I mumble, sniffing from crying. "Are you sure, because from what I can hear you don't sound it." I hum in denial to the help. "I've had a rough night I don't greatfully want to bother someone with my shit problems." The person shuffled back to the sinks, "I don't mind honestly if someone is destroying your night out here I'd rather see if I can help in anyway than leaving you here miserable. it's not a nice feeling to experience and I hope someone would do the same for me if I was ever in a similar position." I hum, "I guess it might help" the voice replies, " that's good, I hate seeing people upset!! Why don't you come out and we can formally meet face to face, making the conversation a little easier." I hum again unlocking the door slowly. As I see a young looking masculine yet feminine person leaning against the sink countertop they looks at me as I walk over towards they’re direction that they’ve walked in to provide you with space. splash cool water over my face he hands me paper towels to dry my face, as he smiles at me. "I'm Giovanni by the way, or Gio for short." They say while pulling me into a hug, "you look like you needed that." I smile lightly at the kind hearted person you hadn’t actually realised but you found out that you actually really needed and benefitted from that, "thanks Giovanni I'm Y/N." I whisper still unsure by the moment.

"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous face you'd be a fabulous face model. I'm sure of it." They pause for only a second, "Now that we've been formally introduced why don't we Start from the start I guess." They say still smiling. I thank this now no longer nameless person again as I take a deep breath explaining to them in certain comfortable details. You watch as Gio's face turns to listen to the story in detail as it show many different versions of pure disgust and hatred to your new ex. I start to get worked up, "I'm scared to go out there she's out there too and she can be really manipulative." They grab my hands tightly, "look doll, I'm not gonna let her near you, I promise. Why don't you come with me, I've popped in here for a quick drink after... never mind but I'm gonna to grab some food and then where ever you need to get home to we can stop off at." You watch as they speak softly while stroking a small circle into your hand. You nod lightly to they’re request as you take their outstretched hand as we walk out through the door. They speak softly to a taller man standing outside of the door who nods and picks up his walkie talkie off his belt and speaks into it then provides Giovanni a quick nod before he walks us through the crowd of people. I watch as to why the security was walking us through when I noticed a few of the people pointing and looking at us coming out of the club, I stiffen not knowing why checking my outfit incase something was wrong. We get to the door as there is a lyft waiting for us. The security thank Giovanni for coming as we both get in, the driver starts to speak "security didn't say where we were going." They quickly bend over and tell the driver to take us to the closest pizza place as the driver nods. "I hope pizzas okay with you." I nod smiling that I'm finally out of the club. He continues "I'm sorry about how rushed it was coming out of the club the security like to keep it quick so that I don't get too formally attacked by the public. I don't personally mind it as it allows me to talk to some of the people but it sometimes gets a bit too much." I look at them puzzled, not realising they could be famous enough to be bombarded with people or in fact not recognising them fully. The face was familiar but I couldn't put a finger on how I recognised them yet I was on the tipsy side of sober so you were not surprised by that.

They look at me, "are you okay Y/N?" I shake myself out of my thoughts "yeah I'm okay, just it might be the alcohol talking but I'm taking it you must be famous then." They laugh, "thank god i thought you had recognised me and was using that for benefits not that I had originally thought that though sometimes it happens." They look a little upset as you watch them thinking about what to say you assume. "I'm a fairly well known drag queen..." As soon as he said that I realised who he was,"I know now you're Aquaria aren't you.. my now psycho ex was obsessed." I smile at them. They returned the favour, "yep correct! I am, and a good majority of the people in that bar was at my show tonight and that's the reason why I had to get escorted smoothly to the door." I nod "makes sense I guess."

I watch out the window looking at the city buildings as I glance at Aquaria, their busy on their phone. The rest of the left journey is mostly silent, as we arrive at the street the pizzeria is on, I look back towards him again ,"thank you.." they look across at me and grab my spare hand that isn't holding my phone. "For what angel." "For saving me tonight,"I reply, "if you hadn't have been there I'd be back with her again. For once in my life since meeting her I finally feel like myself and like a free person." They smile, "I'm glad to have helped and I got a bonus out of it, I now know this amazing strong kind hearted person." I too smiled back to them as they wrapped their arm around my shoulder.


End file.
